


Good Cop Bad Cop

by Synonyma



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Child Abduction, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Investigation, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Additonnal Characters to be added, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: Lorsque le jeune Kevin Welsh se fait enlever par un homme inconnu, les forces sont déployées pour tenter de le retrouver.





	1. THE ABDUCTION OF KEVIN WELSH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HBOWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien sûr cette fiction ne se veut pas un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes. 
> 
> Notes: Je ne sais pas vraiment où je m’en vais avec cette idée, mais j’ai envie de tâter le terrain. Je me suis donné une sorte de défi personnel quand j’ai vu que HBOWarrior avait envie de lire une bonne fiction sur Speirs/Lipton il y a un moment sur Tumblr (héhé rien ne m’échappe !). Du coup voilà je prends un risque, je me jette à l’eau et puis je lui offre en cadeau !

_Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Park, Los Angeles, Californie._

_Mardi le 7 juillet 2020, 9h24 a.m._

 

\- Est-ce que je peux faire de la balançoire maman ?

Kitty Welsh sourit à cette demande à la fois polie et enjouée. Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers cette petite tête blonde qui la regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et brillants d’espoir. Une once d’amour et d’affection se mit à envahir la jeune maman qui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de craquer devant cette adorable bouille.

\- As-tu besoin de mon aide pour te pousser ? demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? rétorqua la petite voix.

Kitty hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse. Sa main fut aussitôt libérée de l’empreinte chaude qu’avait laissée l’enfant au creux de sa paume. Les cheveux au vent, le gamin courait déjà dans la direction des balançoires convoitées et la maman accéléra le pas, alarmée par cette prise d’action rapide.

\- Kevin ! Ne pars pas aussi vite !

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide maman, je suis assez grand !

La tête blonde s’était légèrement retournée en adressant un sourire à sa mère avant de poursuivre sa course. Kitty s’arrêta net au beau milieu du terrain de jeu déjà bien occupé en dépit de l’heure matinale. Il fallait dire que c’était le moment idéal pour amener les enfants au parc. La journée s’annonçait chaude et même si ce début d’avant-midi était particulièrement humide, la température était encore supportable.

En dépit des autres enfants qui couraient et criaient autour d’elle, Kitty ne perdit pas de vue son garçon. Elle vit Kevin atteindre l’endroit des escarpolettes avant de s’installer sur l’une d’entre elles. Elle rigola un peu lorsqu’elle vit son petit corps se torde de l’avant vers l’arrière dans l’espoir de pouvoir atteindre une hauteur respectable. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction afin de lui prêter assistance, mais elle se fit interpeller par une voix qu’elle reconnût aussitôt.

\- Kitty !

Elle aperçut Renee LeMaire assise sur un banc tout juste à côté de la zone de jeux et elle la salua aussitôt. Son amie fit signe de la rejoindre et Kitty hésita. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil vers Kevin qui semblait déjà faire des progrès malgré sa méthode exagérée. Il avait eu raison : il était assez grand pour se débrouiller sans sa mère. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle se dirigea vers Renee qui lui offrit un sourire amical et un accueil chaleureux. Elles ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais Kitty l’appréciait bien. Elles s’étaient rencontrées pour la première fois dans ce même parc un an plus tôt. Depuis, les deux femmes échangeaient régulièrement quelques phrases sur leurs enfants respectifs et elles se donnaient parfois des conseils de maman à maman.

Ce jour-là, la conversation tournait autour du sujet habituel et même si Kitty était grandement intéressée par ce que Renee disait, elle gardait un œil constant sur Kevin tandis que les minutes s’écoulaient. Il était désormais sur sa lancée et il semblait bien s’amuser. Tout allait bien. Kitty reporta alors son attention vers son interlocutrice qui racontait la grande fièvre qu’avait subit son plus jeune la semaine d’avant tout en lui décrivant à quel point elle avait été inquiète. Une once de sympathie prit Kitty d’assaut, comprenant très bien les émotions qu’avait dû traverser Renee. Elle déposa doucement sa main contre celle de son amie avec un sourire rassurant. La seconde d’ensuite, Kitty regarda une nouvelle fois en direction des escarpolettes et ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

Kevin n’était plus sur sa balançoire.

La femme se leva d’un bond et elle regarda un peu partout afin de voir si elle n’apercevrait pas son petit garçon. Quelques instants lui suffirent pour comprendre qu’il ne se trouvait plus sur le terrain de jeu.

\- Kitty ? appela Renee qui était toujours assise sur le banc.

\- Kevin ?! cria Kitty sans même prêter attention à son amie.

Elle s’avança rapidement parmi la foule d’enfants qui continuaient de s’amuser comme de petits fous. Kevin avait parfois l’habitude de passer d’un jeu à l’autre sans faire signe à sa mère et Kitty se disait qu’il était probablement près des toboggans. Sauf qu’il n’y était pas. Il n’était pas non plus dans le carré de sable qui était un autre de ses endroits préférés. Il ne se trouvait pas non plus près de l’énorme module qui jouissait d’une grande popularité auprès des enfants.

\- Kevin ?!

Sa voix était devenue plus aiguë tandis que son cœur s’affolait déjà de panique. Ses yeux étaient constamment attirés vers de petites têtes blondes, mais aucune n’appartenait à Kevin.

Il n’était nulle part.

\- Kevin ?! Kevin !

Un homme qui tondait la pelouse à quelques mètres d’elle arrêta son engin avant de s’approcher lentement.

\- Madame...?

\- Avez-vous vu mon fils ?! Environ de cette taille, cheveux blonds, il porte un t-shirt blanc, il répond au nom de Kevin…

Ses informations étaient précipitées et pêle-mêle tandis qu’elle tournait vivement sur elle-même comme si elle souhaitait pouvoir couvrir tous les environs de son regard.

Puis elle le vit.

Elle vit _son_ Kevin tenir la main d’un homme inconnu tandis qu’il le conduisait vers une fourgonnette noire stationnée en bordure de route.

\- KEVIN !

Son cri lui avait fait mal à la gorge, mais Kitty ne s’en souciait guère : elle se mit à courir vers eux en faisant de grands gestes à l’aide de ses bras. Kevin ne se retourna pas à cet appel désespéré comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu. Cela n’empêchait pas Kitty de persévérer. L’adrénaline guidait ses pas, mais elle n’allait pas assez vite : ils montaient déjà à bord du véhicule.

\- ARRÊTER CET HOMME ! IL A MON ENFANT ! KEVIN !

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle tandis que les pires scénarios jouaient déjà dans son esprit. Elle avait l’impression d’être si loin et si près à la fois.

\- ARRÊTER CET HOMME !

La Terre s’était arrêtée de tourner.

Kevin et l’homme étaient désormais à bord et la camionnette se mettait déjà en marche.

Un autre homme qui plantait des fleurs non loin de là capta l’attention de Kitty.

\- ARRÊTEZ CET HOMME IL A MON ENFANT ! lui cria-t-elle dans l’espoir qu’il intervienne.

Elle pointa le véhicule foncé dont les pneus crissaient sur la chaussée après un départ forcé.

L’homme se mit aussitôt en action, abandonnant complètement sa tâche. Il courut en direction d’un second véhicule appartenant à la ville de Los Angeles avant de partir aux trousses de la camionnette.

Kitty atteignit finalement l’endroit où était stationnée la voiture noire quelques secondes plus tôt, complètement essoufflée. Elle ne voyait déjà plus le deuxième véhicule tant il était parti vite.

Le premier homme qui lui avait parlé la rejoignit rapidement.

\- J’appelle la police, fit-il en s’emparant de son téléphone cellulaire.

Des larmes d’inquiétudes et d’impuissances tombèrent sur les joues de la femme.

Le monde de Kitty Welsh venait de s’effondrer.

 


	2. CARWOOD LIPTON’S RETURN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est parti pour le « vrai » premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez :)

_Federal Bureau of Investigation, Los Angeles, Californie._

_Mardi le 7 juillet 2020, 10h30 a.m._

Carwood Lipton stationna sa Chevrolet Impala dans son parking habituel avant de couper le moteur. Il prit une bonne inspiration tandis qu’il observait l’énorme building où il travaillait depuis ces sept dernières années. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Ses collègues étaient de bons agents fiables et ses supérieurs étaient des hommes honnêtes et compréhensifs. Malgré tout, Carwood se sentait légèrement amer ce jour-là. Il savait que les choses allaient changer et que les autres allaient le regarder d’une manière différente. Il ne voulait pas aspirer la pitié, mais il savait qu’il devait d’abord passer par cette case avant de reprendre une vie normale.

Il sortit de son véhicule en prenant soin de verrouiller toutes les portes puis il franchit lentement les pas qui le séparaient de l’établissement. Il relâcha l’air qu’il avait gardé prisonnière dans ses poumons et il passa la grande porte qui le menait à l’accueil de l’immeuble. Carwood retrouva Frances qui était assise derrière son bureau comme à sa bonne habitude. Il s’agissait de la secrétaire-réceptionniste de l’endroit. C’était une femme de caractère doté d’une grande générosité et d’un professionnalisme impeccable. À son arrivée au poste, elle avait fait palpiter le cœur de bien des agents avant de tomber sous le charme de Bill Guarnere, un des collègues de Carwood.

Frances lui fit un sourire enthousiaste aussitôt qu’elle l’aperçut.

\- Carwood ! Comme c’est bon de te revoir. Tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Ouais. Je t’ai pas trop manqué ?

\- Tu rigoles ?! J’ai eu une pensée pour toi tous les jours. Comment tu te sens ?

À cette question, l’officier haussa des épaules.

\- Mieux qu’à la maison.

\- Tu m’étonnes.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire plus naturel cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis certaine que les gars seront très contents de te revoir. Ils s’ennuyaient sans toi.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Ces mecs sont beaucoup trop dépendants.

Carwood lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de prendre le couloir qui allait le mener au bureau de son superviseur. Il passa devant la salle de réunion et il se fit aussitôt interpeler.

\- Carwood !

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de son directeur et il s’arrêta avant de lui faire face. Richard Winters avait l’air surpris de se retrouver devant Lipton, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’exprimer une certaine sympathie dans ses expressions. Sa main se déposa sur l’épaule de Carwood.

\- Salut Dick.

\- Comment tu vas ? On ne pensait pas te revoir aussi tôt.

\- Ouais je sais, mais il fallait que je sorte de chez moi.

Winters lui fit un sourire amical.

\- Re-bienvenue à la maison alors.

\- Merci.

\- Tu allais voir Buck ?

\- Ouais. Il est dans son bureau ?

Dick hocha la tête.

\- On a pas mal d’action ce matin. Je suis certain qu’il sera très heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

Richard se mit en à marcher en direction du bureau de Compton et Carwood se mit à le suivre. Tout en remontant le couloir, il s’aperçut à quel point l’endroit était silencieux. Habituellement, il y avait toujours des agents qui arpentaient les corridors en s’apprêtant à partir en patrouille ou encore à s’occuper de différents dossiers. Cet avant-midi-là tout était calme, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Lipton. Il devait se passer un truc grave pour qu’ils soient tous partis ou enfermés dans les bureaux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-il. Les gars sont tous partis ou quoi ? Ça m’a l’air bien tranquille aujourd’hui.

\- Buck t’expliquera tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Compton qui était entrouverte. Dick frappa quelques coups dans la fenêtre et Buck releva la tête. Tout comme Richard quelques secondes plus tôt, il fut frappé par la surprise.

\- Lip ?!

Il se leva de sa chaise dans un certain empressement et Carwood entra à l’intérieur du bureau de son capitaine.

\- Quelle bonne surprise ! s’exclama son supérieur avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content de te revoir aussi Buck.

Légèrement intimidé par ce grand homme costaud, Carwood donna quelques tapes amicales dans le dos de son chef et ami.

\- Mais… Comment ça tu es en uniforme ?! Tu ne devais pas revenir avant deux autres semaines !

Buck le serrait désormais par les épaules en le regardant de la tête aux pieds avec ce regard toujours aussi surpris.

\- Je sais, mais je me sens mieux maintenant. Je suis prêt à reprendre du service.

À cette annonce, Compton échangea un regard avec Dick qui se tenait toujours à l’entrée du bureau.

\- Tu as ma permission de l’utiliser à ta guise, fit Richard à l’adresse de Buck. Et Carwood… Si jamais tu changes d’avis et que tu as encore besoin de temps, tu me fais signe d’accord ?

\- Oui. Merci Dick.

Le rouquin salua les deux hommes avant de les laisser seuls.

D’un geste instinctif, Carwood prit place sur l’une des deux chaises qui reposaient à l’avant du bureau de Buck. Ce dernier reprit sa place avant d’ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Lipton.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Ça va. Assez pour reprendre le boulot en tout cas.

\- As-tu été consulté pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase comme s’il se sentait soudainement mal à l’aise, mais Carwood comprit aussitôt de quoi il voulait parler. Il s’était attendu à se faire questionner.

\- Oui t’inquiètes. J’ai déjà été à quelques rendez-vous et je compte aller aux prochains aussi. La psychologue m’a confirmé que je pouvais revenir au travail si je me sentais apte à recommencer.

Visiblement satisfait de cette réponse, son capitaine hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je suis bien content que tu sois de retour parmi nous et que tu aies retrouvé la forme aussi vite.

Buck lui offrit un sourire sincère et Carwood hocha lentement la tête.

\- Dick t’a parlé de ce qu’il se passe ce matin ? demanda Compton après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Non. Il m’a dit que tu m’en parlerais.

Buck retrouva son sérieux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Il y a environ une heure, nous avons reçu un appel d’un citoyen affirmant qu’un enfant avait été enlevé au Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Park. Plusieurs patrouilles ont été envoyées sur place pour recueillir les témoins et les premières informations. On sait que le gamin a été emmené dans une camionnette noire et des gars sont présentement entrain ratisser les environs pour essayer de trouver le véhicule en question. Liebgott et un petit nouveau, Heffron, procèdent en ce moment même à l’interrogatoire des témoins. On va peut-être obtenir un portrait-robot du kidnappeur avec un peu de chance.

Lip hocha lentement la tête tandis qu’il imprimait ces informations dans un coin de son esprit.

\- L’enfant qui a été enlevé… On a une photo, une description ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. La mère du petit était sur place au moment du drame et elle nous a fourni une photo et la description du gamin. Je viens tout juste de terminer la fiche.

Buck tendit le bras vers son imprimante avant de tendre une feuille à Carwood. Ce dernier jeta une attention toute particulière aux informations qui étaient inscrites sur cet avis de disparition.

 

* * *

 

  **PERSONNE DISPARUE**

KEVIN WELSH

7 juillet 2020

Los Angeles, Californie

 

DESCRIPTION

Date de naissance : 18 septembre 2014

Lieu de naissance : Los Angeles, Californie

Couleur de cheveux : Blond

Couleur des yeux : Bleus

Grandeur : 1 m 14

Poids : 20 kg

Sexe : Masculin

Race : Caucasien

 

DÉTAILS

Kevin Welsh a été enlevé au Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Park par un homme vêtu de vêtements sombres de race blanche avant d’être conduit à bord d’une camionnette de couleur noire de marque Ford Super Duty vers 9h40 a.m., le 7 juillet 2020. Au moment de sa disparition, Kevin portait un chandail à manches courtes blancs, un bermuda bleu et des baskets rouges.

**Si vous avez des informations concernant cette personne, veuillez contacter votre bureau local du FBI ou l'ambassade américaine ou consulat.**

* * *

 

Après avoir terminé sa lecture, Carwood releva lentement les yeux sur la photographie couleur du petit Kevin qui apparaissait tout juste en haut de la description. Le gamin souriant tenait entre ses mains un ballon jaune en fixant de ses grands yeux la caméra. Lip eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée que quelqu’un aurait pu faire du mal à cet enfant innocent. Il observa pour la seconde fois la date de naissance du petit : il n’avait que six ans.

\- Enlèvement parental ? demanda Carwood en déposant l’avis sur le bureau, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps.

\- Pas selon la mère. Nous avons communiqué avec le père qui se trouvait au travail au moment du drame. Il devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre.

Lip poussa un soupir. Il n’avait jamais été un grand admirateur des histoires de kidnapping. Ces cas étaient les plus délicats et les plus difficiles à traiter selon lui. Il ne croyait pas devoir s’attaquer à un événement aussi dramatique pour son retour, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Cela faisait partie de son boulot et il le savait.

Son malaise dut se lire sur son visage, puisque Buck se mit aussitôt à parler.

\- Écoute Lip… Si ne te sens pas assez en forme pour…

\- Non tu as besoin de moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les premières heures sont les plus importantes dans ce genre d’événement. Je veux aider. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

Un sourire triste fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Buck.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux commencer par aider Liebgott et Heffron et terminer les interrogatoires.

\- Parfait.

Carwood se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, mais Buck freina un peu ses ardeurs.

\- Attends tu… Tu ne seras pas seul. On t’a déjà… Trouvé un nouveau partenaire.

À ces paroles, Lip eut l’impression d’être foudroyé.

\- C’est un type qui a été transféré du bureau de New York. Un bon agent. J’aimerais que tu le rencontres si tu es d’accord.

Carwood resta interdit durant quelques instants. Il n’avait pas pensé au fait qu’il serait placé en duo avec une autre personne que son partenaire habituel. Pourtant cela relevait de l’évidence, mais il avait été si concentré sur son retour au boulot qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à tout ce qui allait s’en découler.  

\- Lip ? fit doucement Buck qui attendait toujours une réponse.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Ce boulot se faisait en équipe et pas en solo. C’était la base même de leur fonctionnement.

\- Ouais. Amène-le.

Aussitôt, Buck s’empara de son téléphone avant d’appuyer sur quelques touches.

\- Frances ? Envoie Ronald Speirs à mon bureau s’il te plaît. Merci.

Il raccrocha sans rajouter autre chose.

\- Je pense que tu vas l’apprécier. C’est un homme qui a une bonne tête sur les épaules.

Lip commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il était soudainement nerveux à l’idée de rencontrer cet inconnu. Il ignorait la manière dont les choses se dérouleraient en compagnie de ce Speirs et ça le dérangeait.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il arrivé à L. A. ? demanda-t-il à Buck comme pour se changer les idées.

\- Environ deux semaines. Nous attendions ton retour avant de le mettre avec quelqu’un donc pour l’instant il n’a pas fait grand-chose à part aider un peu ici et là. Il n’est pas très bavard, mais il est très efficace. Je suis certain qu’il sera un excellent partenaire même si, bien évidemment il ne remplacera pas…

\- Oui j’ai compris Buck, coupa Carwood.

Aussitôt qu’il eut terminé sa phrase, des coups se firent entendre à la porte et Lip s’arrêta net. Il observa le nouvel arrivant avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Vous m’avez demandé monsieur ? fit le mec à l’entrée du bureau.

\- Oui. Entre Ron.

L’homme s’avança à l’intérieur de la pièce et Carwood se tourna vers lui. Il dégageait quelque chose d’imposant et de troublant à la fois. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa stature bien droite ou encore à ses yeux sérieux qui semblaient vouloir percer votre âme.

Buck s’était levé avant de se placer entre les deux agents.

\- Ron, je te présente ton nouveau partenaire : Carwood Lipton. Lip, c’est Ronald Speirs.

Le mec aux allures ténébreuses offrit sa main en guise de salutations et Carwood l’a serra avant de la secouer légèrement.

\- Salut. Enchanté de te connaître.

Speirs hocha respectueusement la tête en guise de reconnaissance.

\- Ron était déjà en train d’aider Joe et Heffron à faire les interrogatoires, fit Buck à l’adresse de Lip.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu me fais signe s’il y a quoi que ce soit, hum ?

Carwood jeta un regard amusé à son supérieur avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Il avait l’impression de se faire prendre pour un gamin et quelque part, ça l’amusait. Il savait que ses superviseurs se faisaient un sang d’encre pour lui et il en était touché.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Bien ! Aller au travail les gars. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez du nouveau.

Speirs et Lipton saluèrent Buck avant de sortir du bureau. Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu’au bout du corridor avant de prendre les escaliers à leur droite. Ils descendirent les paliers avec empressement avant d’arriver à l’étage où se trouvaient différents locaux.

\- Combien y’a-t-il de témoins ? demanda Lipton qui emboîtait le pas de Speirs.

\- 8, répondit simplement Speirs.

\- Combien en avez-vous interrogé jusqu’à maintenant ?

Ronald n’eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu’il rata de près de se faire frapper par une porte qui venait de s’ouvrir subitement. Joseph Liebgott venait d’apparaître dans le corridor.

\- Oh merde vraiment désolé mec… fit-il à l’adresse de Speirs qui resta de glace. Lip ! Vieux !

L’instant d’après, Joe serra Carwood dans ses bras avec une puissance non mesurée. Lip ne pu s’empêcher de sourire face à tant d’enthousiasme. Liebgott avait toujours été une bouffée d’air frais dans ce travail trop sérieux. C’était un type aux allures un peu dures, mais quand on apprenait à le connaître, c’était le meilleur ami idéal. Lip l’avait toujours beaucoup apprécié pour sa franchise et sa manière de voir les choses.

\- Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu n’es pas censé être chez toi à regarder la télé en mangeant des chips ?

\- Vous avez beaucoup trop besoin de moi pour que je puisse me permettre de rester à la maison à m’empiffrer.

\- Ah qu’est-ce que tu m’as manqué mec ! Je suis trop content de te revoir ! T’as fait de la muscu ou quoi ?

Joe avait libéré Lip de son emprise, mais il tâtait désormais ses bras avec intérêt et Carwood pouffa de rire.

\- T’as pas changé toi !

\- Vaudrait mieux y aller, fit Speirs en regardant les deux autres hommes comme s’ils étaient des gamins.

Liebgott retrouva aussitôt son sérieux.

\- Ouais il a raison, on pas mal de boulot. Très content que tu sois revenu mec, on fête ça ce soir !

\- Je pense pas que… commença Lip d’une voix embarrassée.

\- Y’a pas de « je pense pas que ». Je te sors et puis c’est tout ! Bon aller, bonne chance !

Joe lui offrit une tape amicale sur l’épaule avant de s’éclipser. Ron se remit aussitôt en marche et Lip le suivit. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte close derrière laquelle un témoin les attendait. Speirs posa sa main sur la poignée avant de jeter un regard à Carwood.

\- Je pose les questions, tu prends des notes.

Lip fronça les sourcils face à cet ordre inattendu, mais il n’eut pas le temps de répliquer : Speirs avait déjà ouvert la porte.


	3. QUESTIONING WITNESSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai littéralement les doigts en feu pour cette fiction, c'est pas possible ! XD Je suis sur ma lancée et je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

_Federal Bureau of Investigation, Los Angeles, Californie._

_Salles d’interrogatoires_

_Mardi le 7 juillet 2020, 10h52 a.m._

 

_Interrogatoire du témoin n o 7_

_George Luz_

 

La salle était complètement vide mis à part la table qui avait été installée au milieu. Un homme se trouvait déjà là, assit d’un côté du meuble, laissant ainsi deux places vacantes en face de lui. Il releva soudainement la tête lorsque les deux agents firent leur entrée.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! s’exclama-t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Bordel j’ai cru que vous m’aviez oublié !

Malgré la lumière tamisée qui régnait dans la pièce, Carwood vit aussitôt l’air découragé qu’affichait le témoin. La grande majorité d’entre eux étaient toujours un peu nerveux lors de leur premier interrogatoire et avec raison : toute cette mise en scène devait être intrigante et terrifiante à la fois pour ceux qui ignoraient tout de ce genre de méthode. La plupart du temps les témoins n’avaient rien à se reprocher, mais leur inquiétude était toujours palpable. C’était le cas de cet individu qui se trouvait en face d’eux. À première vue, il semblait être quelqu’un de bien. Vêtu d’habits de travail un peu sales, il avait un air de bon enfant. C’était du moins ce que pensait Lip.

\- Désolé pour le contre temps monsieur Luz, fit Speirs d’une voix tranquille avant de s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises libres. Je suis l’agent Speirs et voici l’agent Lipton. Nous sommes ici aujourd’hui pour vous poser quelques questions sur ce qui s’est déroulé un peu plus tôt ce matin.

\- Mais j’ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à l’agent que j’ai vu sur place ! Je crois qu’il s’appelait Toye ou un truc du genre…

\- C’est seulement pour les formalités, fit Lip qui avait pris place sur la troisième chaise. Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. On veut seulement être certains d’avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour débuter l’enquête.

Si le témoin se détendit légèrement à ces paroles, Lip sentit le regard perçant de Speirs qui l’observait à ses côtés. Il ignora ce coup d’œil, ne voulant pas ajouter de tensions. Ce n’était pas parce que l’autre lui avait donné l’ordre de prendre des notes qu’il allait rester muet.

Speirs sortit un petit magnétophone qu’il déposa devant lui. La seconde d’ensuite, il sortit un bloc note et un stylo de son veston avant de les pousser vers Lip qui en prit aussitôt possession. Par la suite, Ron mit le dictaphone en mode enregistrement.

\- Pouvez-vous mentionner votre nom complet ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sérieuse, le regard ancré sur le témoin.

\- George Luz, répondit simplement l’homme.

Aussitôt, Lip s’activa et inscrivit le nom du témoin sur la première feuille du bloc note.

\- Étiez-vous au Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Park ce matin vers 9 heures 30 ? poursuivit Speirs.

\- Oui.

\- Que faisiez-vous à ce moment-là ?

\- Je tondais le gazon.

\- Vous travaillez pour la ville de Los Angeles, n’est-ce pas monsieur Luz ?

\- Oui c’est exact. Je m’occupe plus spécifiquement de l’entretien des parcs publics.

Lip ajouta ces nouvelles informations en dessous du nom du témoin.

\- Pouvez-vous nous décrire comment vous êtes entré en contact avec madame Welsh ? demanda Speirs en se penchant légèrement sur la table.

\- Eh bien… Malgré le bruit que faisait ma tondeuse, j’attendais quelqu’un crier et donc j’ai coupé le moteur. Et puis c’est là que j’ai entendu « KEVIIIIN ! ».

L’homme avait pris une voix plus forte et plus aiguë dans une tentative d’imitation de la scène, ce qui surprit Lip qui releva la tête et haussa les sourcils. Le dénommé George gardait cependant son sérieux comme si cette réaction était tout à fait normale. Carwood jeta un coup d’œil à Ron qui restait toujours de marbre.

\- C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai approché la femme, continua le témoin après quelques secondes de silence. Elle avait l’air totalement en panique et j’ai aussitôt compris qu’elle devait chercher son fils.

\- Que vous a dit madame Welsh lorsque vous avez été à sa rencontre ? poursuivit Speirs.

\- Elle s’est mise à me décrire son fils… Sa grandeur, sa couleur de cheveux, la manière dont il était habillé et… Son prénom. Kevin.

\- Avez-vous aidé madame Welsh à voir son fils ?

\- Non. Elle a soudainement arrêté de parler comme si un truc avait capté son attention, puis elle s’est mise à courir comme une dingue en criant « arrêter cet homme il a mon enfant ! ».

Encore une fois Luz avait repris cette voix aiguë, mais Lip ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait à ce moment-là ? demanda Speirs.

\- J’ai vu au loin la petite tête blonde qu’elle m’avait mentionnée et j’ai compris que c’était vers lui qu’elle se dirigeait. Je me suis mis à courir derrière elle pour lui prêter assistance, mais je n’ai pas été assez vite. Elle courait sacrément vite, ça, je peux vous le dire.

\- L’enfant était en compagnie d’un homme, est-ce exact ?

\- Ouais.

\- Avez-vous vu de qui il s’agissait ?

\- Non. Je n’ai même jamais vu la figure du gamin donc…

\- Avez-vous vu le véhicule noir dans lequel a été amené l’enfant ?

\- Oui, mais tout s’est passé tellement vite que je n’ai même pas remarqué le modèle…

Le témoin baissa légèrement la tête et Lip eut une once de sympathie pour l’homme. Être spectateur d’une telle scène sans pouvoir aider les victimes n’était pas quelque chose de facile. Ce moment allait très certainement être gravé dans sa mémoire pour le restant de sa vie.

\- Vous avez donc couru derrière madame Welsh. Que s’est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Speirs.

\- Elle continuait de crier qu’il fallait arrêter l’homme qui avait son enfant, mais ils étaient déjà à bord de la fourgonnette et on était trop loin pour faire quelque chose. C’est là que Frank est intervenu et…

\- Frank ? interrompit Speirs en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise. Parlez-vous de monsieur Perconte ?

\- Ouais.

Lip s’empressa d’inscrire ce nouveau nom sur sa feuille.

\- Monsieur Perconte est votre collègue, est-ce exact ?

\- Ouais.

\- Qu’est qu’à fait monsieur Perconte exactement ?

\- Il a monté à bord de notre véhicule pour essayer de rattraper la fourgonnette qui venait de s’éclipser.

\- Il s’agit d’un véhicule appartenant à la ville de Los Angeles, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Lip jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Ron qui l’ignora une fois de plus.

\- C’est vous qui êtes entré en contact avec la police, monsieur Luz ?

\- Ouais c’est moi qui ai appelé les flics, répondit le témoin en hochant la tête.

\- Que s’est-il passé après votre appel ?

\- Je suis resté sur place avec la dame. Elle était complètement hystérique. Je lui ai proposé d’appeler son conjoint, mais elle était tellement en panique qu’elle ne faisait que continuer d’appeler son gamin c’était… Vraiment bouleversant.

Le témoin regardait la table comme s’il revivait encore une fois la scène qu’il racontait. Speirs arrêta le magnétophone et Lip déposa son stylo.

\- Hey, fit-il à l’adresse de Luz pour capter son attention. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu d’accord ? Vous avez agi comme un vrai bon citoyen.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais ça ne semblait pas suffire à l’homme assis en face de lui.

\- Mais j’aurais dû être plus attentif, j’aurais dû courir plus vite…

\- Ce genre de situations sont toujours inattendues et souvent hors de contrôle. Elles peuvent arriver n’importe quand, n’importe où et malgré la gravité vous êtes intervenu et c’est vraiment le plus important.

Luz hocha lentement la tête comme s’il tentait de se convaincre de ce qu’avançait Lip.

Speirs se leva de table avant de reprendre son magnétophone.

\- Merci, monsieur Luz pour votre temps, fit-il d’une voix solennelle.

\- Je peux partir maintenant ? demanda le témoin.

\- Oui vous êtes libre de partir.

George se leva à son tour et Lip suivit son mouvement. Les deux agents observèrent l’homme qui sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

\- Il reste un dernier témoin à interroger, fit Speirs sans accorder un regard à Lip.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la pièce à son tour et Carwood poussa un soupir. Il prit le bloc note et le stylo avant d’emboîter le pas de son nouveau partenaire qui l’attendait dans le corridor. Il le suivit dans une autre salle où se trouvait le dernier témoin.

 

* * *

 

_Interrogatoire du témoin n o 8_

_Frank Perconte_

 

Cette nouvelle pièce était en tout point identique à la précédente exception faite pour l’homme qui était déjà sur place. Lip remarqua aussitôt que ce nouveau témoin était exactement habillé comme Luz et il se douta qu’il s’agissait du collègue qu’il avait mentionné quelques minutes plus tôt. Cet homme semblait déjà plus calme que le précédent. Ses mains étaient posées à plat contre la table et il n’eut aucune réaction lorsque les deux agents prirent place en face de lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur Perconte. Je suis l’agent Speirs et voici l’agent Lipton. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions concernant ce qui s’est déroulé un peu plus tôt ce matin. Vous êtes prêt ?

Le témoin hocha la tête et Lipton tourna la première page de son bloc note, prêt à prendre de nouvelles informations. Ron déposa son magnétophone sur la table afin d’enregistrer cette nouvelle conversation.

\- Pouvez-vous mentionner votre nom complet ?

\- Frank Perconte.

\- Étiez-vous au Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Park ce matin vers 9 heures 30 ? enchaîna Speirs.

\- Oui.

\- Que faisiez-vous à ce moment-là ?

\- Je bossais.

Lip releva les yeux vers l’homme qui était toujours aussi calme.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précis sur votre activité monsieur Perconte ? demanda Speirs.

\- Je plantais des fleurs.

\- Vous êtes employé par la ville de Los Angeles, est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois ans.

\- Vous connaissez monsieur George Luz, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Il était avec moi au parc ce matin, mais on travaillait séparément.

\- Que faisait monsieur Luz ?

\- Il tondait le gazon.

Lip observa Speirs en se demandant ce qu’il faisait. Ces dernières questions ne lui semblaient pas pertinentes, surtout qu’ils connaissant déjà ces informations.

\- Êtes-vous entré en communication avec madame Welsh ? poursuivit Speirs.

\- Non, mais je l’ai entendu crier qu’un homme avait son fils et elle m’a demandé de l’arrêter.

\- Mais vous venez de dire que vous n’étiez pas entré en communication avec madame Welsh.

Le ton de Speirs avait légèrement descendu et Lip fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui parce que je n’ai pas parlé à cette dame directement. Je l’ai juste entendu hurler et j’ai foncé, c’est tout.

Le dénommé Frank eut soudainement l’air crisper et Lip déposa son stylo. Il sentait le besoin d’intervenir.

\- Monsieur Perconte, commença-t-il, vous avez vu madame Welsh courir et vous l’avez entendu appeler à l’aide, n’est-ce pas ?

Il sentit le regard froid et perçant de Speirs sur sa personne, mais il l’ignora tout comme lui l’avait fait plus tôt.

\- Oui ! s’exclama le témoin.

\- Très bien et qu’avez-vous fait quand vous avez compris ce qu’il se passait ? poursuivit Lip.

\- J’ai laissé tomber ce que je faisais et j’ai sauté dans la camionnette que George et moi on utilise pour le travail et j’ai suivis la fourgonnette noire.

\- Avez-vous eut le temps de remarquer la plaque d’immatriculation du véhicule dans lequel se trouvait l’enfant ? demanda Speirs.

\- Non. J’étais tellement concentré à ne pas perdre le véhicule de vue que je n’ai pas pensé à regarder sa plaque.

\- Vous n’avez même pas vu l’état inscrit sur la plaque d’immatriculation ?

\- Non, je ne l’ai pas du tout regardé.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de significatif sur le véhicule ? poursuivit Speirs avec empressement. Une marque particulière, une trace de peinture, une égratignure…

\- Non. La seule chose que j’ai remarquée était les vitres teintées.

Speirs prit une profonde inspiration et Lip inscrivit cette information sur le bloc note.

\- Où était stationné votre véhicule avant la poursuite, monsieur Perconte ? demanda Ron.

\- En bordure de l’avenue Cloverdale.

\- Et où se trouvait le véhicule noir avant de partir ?

\- Sur la même avenue, mais plusieurs mètres en avant de notre fourgonnette.

\- Avez-vous remarqué la marque du véhicule en question ?

\- C’était un Ford. Le modèle Super Duty. Je ne pourrais pas dire de quelle année, mais il avait l’air assez récent.

Lip nota ces détails, même s’il se souvenait de les avoir lus sur la fiche de disparition créée par Compton. Ces informations avaient dû être prélevées directement sur les lieux soit de la bouche de Perconte, soit de la bouche d’un autre témoin, mais il valait mieux avoir deux validations qu’une seule afin d’éviter les fausses pistes.

\- Avez-vous aperçu l’homme et l’enfant dont parlait madame Welsh avant de prendre le volant de votre véhicule, monsieur Perconte ? reprit Speirs.

\- Non. Ils étaient déjà à bord de la fourgonnette.

\- Et comme ça vous avez décidé de vous lancer à la poursuite du véhicule qui vous semblait suspect, c’est exact ? Sur la simple demande d’une femme inconnue ?

Le témoin prit une grande inspiration et Lip releva les yeux.

\- Écoutez… La femme n’avait pas l’air de plaisanter et elle était en panique totale. J’ai simplement voulu l’aider.

\- Hum.

Le regard de Lip alternait entre Frank et Ron qui se dévisageaient. La tension était palpable dans la petite pièce et encore une fois, Carwood se demandait à quoi son nouveau partenaire jouait.

\- Pouvez-vous nous décrire le parcours que vous avez effectué durant votre poursuite ? demanda Speirs.

\- J’ai continué tout droit sur l’avenue Cloverdale avant de tourner à gauche sur la rue Coliseum. Ensuite j’ai tourné à droite sur le boulevard Hauser avant de continuer jusqu’à la route Rodeo. J’ai continué tout droit jusqu’au boulevard Jefferson et c’est là que j’ai perdu de vue la camionnette. Il a accéléré et des voitures se sont mises entre nous et il a réussi à se débarrasser de moi.

Lip notait rapidement toutes ces nouvelles informations en tâchant d’ignorer la tension qui continuait de flotter dans l’air.

\- Combien de temps a duré cette poursuite selon vous ?

\- Je dirais… Environ cinq minutes maximum.

\- Et en cinq minutes, vous n’avez pas eu le temps de remarquer autre chose que les vitres teintées du véhicule en avant de vous ?

Cette fois-ci, les mains du témoin se contractèrent avant de se refermer en poings. Il semblait légèrement énervé par les présomptions de Speirs.

\- Non je n’ai pas eu le temps ! J’essayais d’éviter les accidents parce que l’autre que je suivais conduisait comme un fou à une vitesse complètement dingue dans un quartier résidentiel ! Vous me considérer comme un suspect ou quoi ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non, monsieur Perconte, répondit rapidement Lip.

Speirs tourna la tête vers Carwood qui lui jeta un regard noir. Il en avait marre de jouer à son petit jeu.

\- Pouvez-vous simplement nous dire ce que vous avez fait lorsque vous avez perdu le suspect de vue ? poursuivit Lip.

\- Je suis retourné au parc. La police était déjà là. On m’a posé quelques questions et on m’a embarqué avant de m’amener ici.

Carwood hocha la tête avec un sourire poli.

\- Merci monsieur Perconte. Ce sera tout. Nous vous remercions pour votre temps et votre patience.

Il attrapa le magnétophone avant d’arrêter l’enregistrement.

\- Vous êtes libre de partir. Merci pour votre collaboration.

Frank resta immobile durant quelques secondes, se contentant simplement de fixer Speirs qui ne bougeait pas d’un poil. Puis, il se leva finalement et quitta la pièce, laissant ainsi les deux agents seuls.

\- Je n’avais pas terminé, maugréa Speirs en regardant Lip.

Ce dernier amassait les divers objets qui leur avaient servi à leurs interrogatoires d’un geste brusque. Il poussa un soupir et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Ron.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues au juste ?

\- Jouer ? J’appelle ça interroger un témoin, répondit sèchement Speirs.

\- Vraiment ? En le considérant comme un suspect ? En lui posant des questions qui n’ont aucun lien avec l’enquête ?

\- C’est une technique qui consiste à mettre de la pression sur le témoin pour qu’il soit plus apte à se rappeler de détails auxquels il ne réfléchirait pas sur le moment.

Lip afficha un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement ils ne voyaient pas les choses de la même manière. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais on frappa à la porte. La seconde d’ensuite, Liebgott fit irruption dans la pièce. À croire qu’il apparaissait toujours au bon moment.

\- Désolé je me suis permis parce que j’ai vu le témoin sortir… dit-il d’un air sérieux. Buck veut tous nous voir dans la salle de briefing immédiatement. Je pense qu’on a du nouveau.

\- On arrive, fit Lip en se levant sans jeter un regard vers Speirs.

Cette nouvelle collaboration s’annonçait tout à fait merveilleuse.


	4. FIRST BRIEFING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce nouveau chapitre si ce n'est que l'action s'en vient bientôt ! :)

_Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_Salle de briefing_

_11h21 a.m._

 

Les trois agents se mirent en route vers la salle de briefing où ils étaient attendus par leur capitaine. Ils remontèrent les paliers en silence avant d’atteindre l’étage où se trouvait la pièce en question. Lip prenait bien soin d’ignorer Speirs qui marchait derrière lui d’un pas martelé. La tension était toujours palpable et Carwood était certain que Joe parvenait à la sentir. C’était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de briser le silence lorsqu’il se tourna vers Lip avec un sourire confiant.

\- Au fait… J’ai parlé aux autres pour la sortie de ce soir et ils m’ont tous dit qu’ils viendraient !

\- Joe…, commença Lip, je t’avais dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire.

\- Vraiment ? J’ai jamais entendu ça !

Liebgott passa un bras autour des épaules de Lip en guise de geste de réconfort.

\- C’est juste pour souligner ton retour vieux. On ne fera rien de très fou. On veut juste te changer les idées un peu c’est tout.

Lip secoua lentement la tête en guise d’abandon tandis que Joe jeta un coup d’œil à Speirs.

\- Tu es invité aussi si tu veux venir !

Carwood eut envie de donner un coup de coude à Joe, mais il se retint de justesse. Il n’avait pas tellement envie de voir cet inconnu dans une soirée organisée pour lui. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu’il était devenu son nouveau partenaire et il n’arrivait déjà pas à le supporter.

Speirs ne répondit pas à l’invitation et Joe fit un clin d’œil à Lip avant de le lâcher complètement. Les hommes s’arrêtèrent lorsqu’ils firent face à la porte qui les séparait de la salle de briefing. Sans même réfléchir, Lip entra dans la place en premier et aussitôt il fut assailli d’applaudissements. Surpris par cet accueil, il resta immobile sur le seuil durant quelques secondes avant d’être finalement poussé à l’intérieur par Joe qui se faufila rapidement jusqu’aux autres. Il se mit à imiter ses collègues en poussant de bruyants sifflements.

Les visages masculins qui lui faisaient face étaient tous des figures que Lip connaissait bien. Tous les collègues dont il se sentait le plus près se tenaient debout devant lui en applaudissant et en acclamant le retour de leur Lip en scandant son nom. Il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire face à autant d’enthousiasme de la part de ses camarades. Il ne s’était pas attendu à autant d’amour. Tour à tour, les hommes s’avancèrent vers lui en lui murmurant quelques mots de reconnaissance en lui offrant parfois des accolades ou bien des poignées de main. Tous avaient l’air sincères dans leurs gestes et Lip en fût profondément touché.

Quelqu’un frappa dans ses mains, ramenant aussitôt les hommes à l’ordre.

C’était Buck qui se tenait à l’avant de la salle.

\- S’il vous plaît ! s’exclama-t-il afin d’attirer l’attention de tout le monde. Prenez vos places messieurs !

Peu à peu, les agents prirent place avec leur partenaire respectif aux différents pupitres qui étaient alignés dans la pièce. Lip imita ses collègues et Speirs prit place à ses côtés dans un mouvement las. Bientôt, l’endroit devient silencieux et Buck jeta un regard à Carwood.

\- Vous le savez tous maintenant, mais notre Lip est de retour ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Nous sommes vraiment tous très heureux de te revoir.

À ses bonnes paroles, Lip offrit un sourire et une salutation courtoise aux collègues qui se retournèrent vers lui avec réjouissance. Liebgott poussa un nouveau sifflement.

\- Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, reprit Compton, on doit rester centré sur ce qui s’est déroulé plus tôt ce matin. Les premières heures pour retrouver un enfant sont les plus cruciales et c’est pourquoi il faut redoubler nos efforts.

À ses côtés, il y avait une toile géante sur laquelle l’image du jeune Kevin Welsh était projetée. Il s’agissait de la même photographie qu’avait vue Lip sur l’avis de disparition.

\- J’imagine que vous avez tous vu cette image, mais voici l’enfant qui a été kidnappé plus tôt ce matin. Son nom est Kevin Welsh. Il ne s’agit pas d’un enlèvement parental et ce ne serait pas non plus lié à un règlement de comptes. Les parents du petit sont de bons citoyens qui paient leurs taxes et qui sont appréciés dans leur communauté.

L’image changea soudain pour faire place à l’avis de disparition.

\- Cet avis a déjà été envoyé à plusieurs commissariats de la Californie et il devrait apparaître d’ici quelques heures dans les médias. Nous avons interrogé les témoins qui se trouvaient au parc au moment du drame et nous avons réussi à obtenir un portrait-robot du suspect.

La fiche de disparition fit place à un portrait dessiné à la main et Lip fronça légèrement les sourcils en portant une attention particulière aux traits.

\- On cherche un homme blanc, âgé d’environ une trentaine d’années. Il a les cheveux courts d’une couleur foncée. Il n’a pas de signe distinctif : pas de tatouage ni de cicatrice visible. Il mesure environ un mètre soixante-dix et il a une bonne corpulence musculaire. Il portait une veste noire et un jean bleu foncé.

Buck garda le silence durant quelques instants, laissant le temps aux agents de prendre des notes sur ces nouvelles informations. Lip inscrivit le tout sur son bloc note sous l’œil vigilant de Speirs.

\- L’avis de disparition et ce portrait-robot vous seront envoyés dans votre boîte de réception d’ici quelques minutes.

Le dessin laissa place à une nouvelle photographie. Il s’agissait d’un véhicule dont Lip reconnut aussitôt le modèle.

\- Tous les témoins ont mentionné la présence d’un véhicule dans lequel aurait été conduit le jeune Welsh. Il s’agit d’un Ford Super Duty. Le modèle que vous voyez ici date de l’année 2016. Personne n’a été en mesure de spécifier l’année précise de la camionnette, mais ils ont tous juré qu’il s’agissait d’un modèle récent et donc le véhicule du suspect devrait ressembler à celui-ci. À noter que le véhicule que nous cherchons est de couleur noire avec des vitres teintées.

Les agents notaient encore ces dernières informations tandis que Buck gardait quelques secondes de silence.

\- Nous avons cherché dans nos archives si d’anciens détenus ou d’autres individus avec un dossier criminel posséderaient un tel véhicule enregistré à leur nom ici à Los Angeles. Trois hommes sont ressortis du lot parce que non seulement ils ont une camionnette de ce genre, mais également parce que leur physique correspond à celui du suspect principal. C’est pourquoi vous êtes réunis ici aujourd’hui : parce que vous allez rendre visite à ces hommes.

Lip se redressa lentement sur sa chaise tandis que les choses devenaient sérieuses. L’image du Ford disparu. Un homme inconnu fixait désormais la salle de ses yeux figés par la photographie. Il s’agissait d’une photo d’identité judiciaire d’un dénommé Dike.

\- Le premier homme est Norman Dike. Il est sorti de prison l’année dernière pour vol à main armée. Depuis ce temps il a quelques fois été arrêté pour état d’ébriété, mais rien de très sérieux.

La photo changea pour un autre individu.

\- Le deuxième homme se nomme Jack Brown qui est sorti de prison il y a deux ans pour un cas de violence conjugale.

Puis, Buck enchaîna avec le dernier homme.

\- Le troisième homme s’appelle Steve Anderson. Il a été arrêté pour possession d’armes illégales et substances illicites il y a quelques années.

Anderson disparut pour laisser de nouveau place à la photographie de Kevin Welsh.

\- Ces trois hommes sont désormais considérés comme des suspects jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Je vous ai séparé en équipe de quatre hommes pour les visites surprises à ces individus. Souvenez-vous que nous ignorons combien de suspects sont impliqués dans la disparition du jeune Welsh. Il est fort probable que l’homme que les témoins ont aperçu ce matin n’agisse pas seul et c’est pourquoi je vous demande de faire preuve de prudence et de vigilance. Ils peuvent être armés ou faire preuve de résistance donc agissez en conséquence. Si les véhicules sont trouvés sur place, je vous demande de les perquisitionner avec grande attention. Quant aux individus, vous les ramenez ici pour un interrogatoire complet.

Quelques agents hochèrent la tête dans l’assistance. Buck baissa les yeux sur ses feuilles.

\- Pour les équipes maintenant. Je veux Lipton, Speirs, Liebgott et Heffron sur le cas de Norman Dike. Pour Jack Brown : Malarkey, Muck, Toye et Guarnere vous travaillerez ensemble. En ce qui concerne la dernière équipe, ce sera Randleman, Martin, Powers et Talbert. Vous irez rendre visite à Steve Anderson.

Buck leva des dossiers dans les airs.

\- Je veux qu’un membre par équipe vienne me voir pour recevoir le dossier du suspect qui lui a été attribué. Vous y trouverez l’adresse et d’autres informations pertinentes sur l’individu. Avez-vous des questions ?

La salle demeura silencieuse et Buck hocha lentement la tête.

\- Parfait. Au boulot.

Les hommes s’activèrent aussitôt dans la pièce, créant un brouhaha soudain. Speirs se leva avant de se diriger vers Buck pour obtenir le dossier du dénommé Dike. Lip se leva à son tour avant de chercher Joe des yeux. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir le retrouver en compagnie d’un agent que Lip ne connaissait pas. Il devait s’agir du nouveau partenaire de Liebgott.

\- Tu es prêt pour un peu d’action ? demanda Joe avec un sourire.

\- J’imagine, répondit Lip en haussant les épaules.

Il se disait qu’il n’avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur jour pour effectuer un retour, mais puisqu’il était là… Autant y aller jusqu’au bout.

\- Je te présente Babe, le p’tit nouveau, fit Joe qui ébouriffa les cheveux d’Heffron comme s’il était un gamin.

\- Babe… ? répéta Carwood avec étonnement.

\- Mon vrai nom est Edward, mais je préfère qu’on m’appelle par mon surnom, expliqua Heffron en serrant la main de Lip. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, les gars ont vraiment l’air de t’apprécier.

\- C’est juste le cas quand ils sont de bonne humeur, fit Lip sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ron s’immisça entre les deux hommes, le dossier de Dike à la main.

\- Allons s’y, fit-il avant de s’éclipser vers la sortie de la salle.

Joe et Lip échangèrent un regard, puis les trois hommes s’activèrent à leur tour.

 

* * *

 

_Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_Salle des équipements_

_11h36 a.m._

Avant de prendre la route vers la maison où résidait Norman Dike, les quatre agents prirent le soin de s’équiper. Chacun mit un gilet pare-balle en guise de protection avant d’enfiler une veste à l’effigie du FBI afin d’être bien identifié par la population. Lip profita de ce moment de préparation pour jeter un coup d’œil à son badge et à sa carte d’identité d’agent avant de remettre le tout dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ensuite, chaque homme prit le temps de vérifier leurs armes. Lip s’assura que le chargeur de son Berreta 92FS était rempli avant de l’insérer dans son fourreau. Par la suite, il vérifia que son taser était fonctionnel avant de le ranger. Il s’empara également d’un petit sac noir qui contenait le nécessaire pour la perquisition de la camionnette s’il y avait lieu, puis il attendit que les autres agents aient terminé de s’équiper.

Ils sortirent de la salle et Speirs s’empara du dossier de Dike avant de lire les informations à ses coéquipiers.

\- Norman Dike a 33 ans et il a été arrêté en 2017 pour vol à main armée dans une banque. Il est sorti de prison en 2019 sous libération conditionnelle. Il a été arrêté deux fois durant la dernière année pour alcool au volant. Il a passé les deux nuits en prison et il a été libéré après que quelqu’un ait payé sa caution. Il réside au 355 Bolder ici à Los Angeles.

Les autres agents hochèrent la tête. Désormais, ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire, même si ces nouvelles informations ne pouvaient pas prédire de quelle manière allait se dérouler leur rencontre avec Dike. Lip était cependant confiant. Joe était dans son équipe et il lui vouait une confiance absolue. Malgré son allure intimidante, Speirs semblait être un homme d’action. Quant à Heffron, Carwood était persuadé qu’il ferait du bon travail.

Speirs montra les clés de la voiture que lui et Lip emprunteraient pour cette petite escapade.

\- Suivez-nous, fit-il à l’adresse de Joe et Babe. Nous partirons en premier.

\- Et c’est moi qui conduit puisque je connais mieux L.A., fit Lip en arrachant littéralement les clés de voiture des mains de Speirs.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne fit aucune protestation.

Les quatre agents se remirent en action et ils se séparèrent en équipe respective, prenant chacun un des véhicules appartenant au FBI. Liebgott et Heffron disparurent dans leur voiture respective tandis que Lip s’installa derrière le volant de la Dodge Charger choisie alors que Speirs prit place du côté passager. Carwood mit le moteur en marche avant de quitter le stationnement. Il s’assura que la voiture de Joe suivait derrière avant de se mettre à accélérer sur la route. Ron mit la radio en marche afin de ne rater aucune communication.

Le trajet se fit en silence hormis pour les quelques échanges provenant de la radio. Concentré sur la route et sur leur objectif, Lip était reconnaissant que Speirs soit du genre pas trop bavard. Il préférait patauger dans l’excitation qu’il ressentait au creux de son estomac dans le calme. Partir dans ce genre de mission lui avait toujours procuré une certaine adrénaline. Plonger dans l’inconnu pouvait être dangereux, mais Lip avait toujours vécu pour cette puissante émotion qui lui donnait l’impression d’être plus en contrôle de la situation. Plus il était près de leur destination et plus Carwood sentait une nouvelle puissance l’envahir. Cette drogue l’avait terriblement manqué durant son congé forcé.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, Lip immobilisa la voiture avant d’observer les maisons qui se trouvaient autour d’eux.

\- C’est là, fit Speirs en indiquant l’une des demeures.

Ils se trouvaient à quelques pas à peine de l’adresse où résidait Norman Dike.

L’enquête était sur le point de se continuer.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai conscience que ce premier chapitre est plutôt court, mais je le vois comme un prologue. Le prochain sera plus long, promis ! :)


End file.
